


Bed Games

by Listen_Chuckles



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_Chuckles/pseuds/Listen_Chuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been in bed all day and Mickey wants pizza rolls. Ians admission does not impress him, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Games

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic written for wemostlyjustfuck.

It was never a conscious decision to do this, it was never a spoken decision, usually it just happened. One of them – usually Mickey - decided that the sheets and the arms they were wrapped up in were far too comfortable to leave, the heat was addictive and actually standing up and walking and not being lay down sounded like hell, there were days where they just had to stay in bed all day. It was easier than it sounded, it wasn't as if they weren't actually doing anything, they got plenty of exercise; the best kind of exercise, the kind that left them panting heavily for what seemed like an eternity, until it felt like the air in the room consisted purely of carbon dioxide, and limp, boneless and jelly-legged. 

They had it all planned out, taking it in turns to go and get what they needed; Ian got breakfast, a bowl of cereal for each of them and Mickey got DVDs, a days supply of them because them they weren't all over each other that was what they were doing, getting lost in other worlds, a world on which Mickey was Steven Seagal and Ian was Van Damme. It's amazing how quick the time flies.

“It's five o'clock.” Mickey mumbled lay on his back with his head propped up on the headboard. Ian cocked his head at him.

“So?” He asked.

“I'm hungry.” He let his head flop over to the side so he could look at Ian a smirk on his face that suggested he was plotting something. 

“I got breakfast.” 

“I got the DVDs.”

“I'm not cooking.” 

“All you gotta do is put pizza rolls in the oven.” Mickey scowled at him playfully. 

“I don't want pizza rolls, i'm bored of pizza rolls.” Ian whined. 

“Don't talk to me.” Mickey rolled over onto his side, shuffling over os he was right on the edge of the bed but safely enough that he wouldn't fall of. 

“Oh, come on Mick, we have pizza rolls like... Every day, it's not healthy.” He swore he could hear Mickeys eyes rolling.

“They've never done me any harm and I never got fucking bored of 'em.” 

“Aw, come on, Mick.” Ian pleaded.

“Fuck off, Gallagher, i'm not talking to you.”

“Because I don't want pizza rolls or because I won't get you pizza rolls?” Mickey shifted, thinking, his head turning into the pillow to contain his smile.

“Both.” He grunted when he regained his composure. 

“Alright, i'll get your pizza rolls.” Ian appeased. Mickey didn't respond, just curled himself more into a foetal position. 

“Mick?” Ian shuffled over to him then, leaning over him, hand on his shoulder breath tickling his neck. Mickey buried his head in the pillow wanting to avoid contact with the taller boy. Ian kissed the back of his neck under his hairline on a beauty spot that sat there, dark against the pale skin. His hand moved down from Mickeys shoulder slowly and pushing it down so it rested on Mickeys side just underneath the shorts he had on, he traced patterns with the pads of his fingers and felt the older boy shudder.

“Come on, Mick, I said i'd get your pizza rolls, you can't be mad at me forever.” 

“I'm not gonna forgive you just 'cause you got me hard, Gallagher, no fuckin' way.” Mickey shuffled forward as much as he dared but Ian just followed putting his lower half flush with Mickeys and laying his top half over him. He wrapped his arm around Mickey and pulled him back into him, his ass pressed against his crotch. Ian watched as Mickeys lip disappeared between his teeth suppressing a groan as he arched back involuntarily his body betraying him.

“I'm giving you pizza rolls and my dick and you're still gonna be mad? Your two favourite things, Mickey.” His mouth was pressed against Mickeys ear, hot air that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his skin prickle and yet Mickey still fought back;

“Fuck you, Gallagher.” He groaned. 

“I wish you would.” Mickeys resolve was melting fast, his body arching again pressing into Ian. Ians hand slid down from Mickeys side staying underneath the elastic of his shorts and teasing the trail of hair leading down from his belly button to his groin, fingertips running up and down it and no further, Mickeys hips automatically bucked into the source of the sensation to find more of it or to send the source lower. It wasn't long before he got what he wanted, Ians fingers finding the tip and with the same motion as before he stroked down and back up again, only his fingertips.

“Fine, fine, fuck-” His drawl descended into a whine when Ian gripped him properly on hearing the first 'fine,'  
“- but you gotta say you're not bored of pizza rolls.”

Ian kissed his neck, tiny little kisses that made his skin twitch, working round his neck covering every inch moving up across his jawline where he started to lick gently, sucking and biting gently all along it. His hand still worked Mickey, his grip tight, firm strokes making him groan.

“Mick.” He lifted his mouth up briefly, “Mick,” Mickey couldn't even think of a reply, his brain not allowing anything other than panting and indiscernible noises. Ians hand moved faster, slightly harder, his thumb flicking gently across the tip in a way that made Mickey shudder and twitch, he carried on sucking at his jawline and his neck getting progressively harder as Ian got worked up watching Mickey loose himself, he could see the harsh red marks appearing bound to leave little bruises, all over – not enough. He focused on one part of skin then, biting and sucking, lapping at it not leaving it alone until it was already blue, running his nose across it when he was done. 

Mickey whimpered, a protest that didn't last, he turned over onto his back his hand fighting it's way out from where it was trapped and clamping nails and all down on Ians neck puling him down, Ian didn't have chance to react before Mickey had his bottom lip between his teeth and was biting down viciously, not letting Ian get away with what he was doing. The muscles in his stomach started to writhe and flutter, a sure sign that he was barely seconds away from release, so he let Ians lip go and started to suck it instead just wanting to stay attached to Ians mouth. When they kissed properly it was completely uncoordinated, messy, almost like neither new what they were doing, but it got Mickey through, an anchor point to focus on when his body tightened on itself finding nothing to clamp down on. His fingertips grew even tighter on Ians neck, his moth eventually falling over even though he couldn't breathe. It was then Ian decided to finish the sentence he started earlier;

“Mick, i'm really fucking bored of pizza rolls.” He spoke softly in his ear barely audible of the thud of blood. Mickeys face screwed up, his body not allowing for any other reaction until he'd come down a little. He panted, waiting it out, at least until he could move and shoved Ian as hard he could, surprisingly not very hard.

“I want my pizza rolls and then I want your dick.” He forced out between laboured breathes. Ian climbed over him patting his flank making his way to the kitchen.


End file.
